Mi Familia Perfectamente Imperfecta
by ooOO-TheCrazyPixieGirl-OOoo
Summary: Nunca es tarde para aprender a valorar a la familia, aprender que todos deben tener una segunda oportunidad para hacer las pases, incluso los saiyajines mas duros... Vegeta recibirá el mejor regalo que pudo haber deseado sin saberlo. Y el rey de todos los saiyajines tendrá por fin la oportunidad de conocer a su familia, los Brief... pero, ¿Como reaccionaran todos ante su "visita"?


_**Mi Familia Perfectamente Imperfecta: TheCrazyPixieGirl**_

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí hago entrega yo de mi pequeña contribución para en concurso: "****Tenkaichi Budokai II",**** de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball". El maravilloso azar quiso que escribiese una historia de humor entre Vegeta y su padre, cosa que hice, y espero que a todos os guste :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes, todos ellos les pertenecen al estupendo Akira Toriyama sensei.**

* * *

"_Hoy sucederá algo inesperado…" _La dueña de Corporación Capsula no pudo evitar reír al leer su horóscopo, ella nunca antes había creído en la astrología, pues iba contra todos sus principios científicos, en donde se busca la verdad a través de validos experimentos, y no en la alineación de los planetas, los rayos cósmicos, y todas esas tonterías que algunas personas se empeñaban en creer. Pero era una estupenda forma de empezar el día, con un buen chiste.

La científica tomó su café mientras dejaba la revista de moda a un lado. Ella era simplemente, feliz. Pues tenía una familia perfecta; Un marido estricto, severo, y suspendido en la asignatura de "mostrar afecto", un hijo fuerte e inteligente, que algún día se encargaría de llevar la empresa familiar cuando ella decida dejar su cargo de presidenta de la corporación… y lo mejor de todo; a una niña de tan solo cinco años que es exactamente igual que ella… Bulma fue sacada de sus pensamientos, cuando notó que algo le estaba estirando su falda. Ella miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con la infantil y pícara mirada de su hija.

-¡Mamá, mamá!, Mira lo que dibujé- Bra le mostró una hoja en donde tenía un garabato de toda la familia Briefs al completo. -¡Esta eres tú!- dijo emocionada, mientras señalaba un conjuntó de líneas irregulares que parecía un homenaje al arte abstracto. Bulma sonrió de lado, mientras intentaba averiguar por que parecía que tenía un pájaro azul sobre la cabeza.

-Es muy bonito, cariño- le dijo, riéndose. -¿Y donde esta papá?- Preguntó, ya que no lo encontraba en ninguna parte. La niña de cuatro años la miró un poco extrañada, ¿Cómo que no lo veía?

-Es este, mami- señalo al rayón multicolor que estaba al lado de su mamá. –Pero no encontraba el negro, así que le tuve que pintar el cabello de rosa… ¡me gusta el rosa!- Bulma intentaba contener las carcajadas, la verdad es que Vegeta no salía muy favorecido. Bra también le mostró a Trunks, que estaba volando por el cielo. Bulma por un momento lo había confundido con un avión, suerte que no se lo dijo. Bra, a pesar de ser muy pequeña, demostraba tener un fuerte carácter cuando se enfadaba por minucias, manifestando de quien era hija.

-En un dibujo precioso- la volvió a felicitar, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Sí, Bulma se sentía muy afortunada de su pequeña familia.

En ese momento, el patriarca de de la familia entro en la cocina. Dando un gruñido y un pequeño "hola" a modo de saludo. La pequeña semi-saiyajin salió de un salto fuera de los brazos de su madre, y se dirigió a su padre.

-¡Papá! Mira mi dibujo- presentó emocionada su obra de arte. Vegeta se sentó mientras se serbia una taza de café y volvía su atención a su hija –Este eres tú, papi- ella le tendió el dibujo mientras señalaba el garabato. Vegeta arqueó una ceja, mientras agarraba la hoja y comenzaba a observarla del derecho y del revés. Casi escupe su infusión cuando vio a esa "cosa" que se suponía que era él. -¿Te gusta, papi?

-Es…- Vegeta captó la mirada de Bulma en todo momento, él sabía que se estaba jugando mucho en su respuesta. Por otro lado, Bulma estrechó los ojos, de forma casi amenazante, ¡Mas le valía al príncipe ser un buen mentiroso! –Es…- Vegeta miró de soslayo a Bulma durante una fracción de segundo.

-¿Qué es, papi?- Bra se estaba impacientando para recibir las alabanzas de su padre.

-¡Es… el mejor dibujo que vi en mi vida!- dijo sonriendo forzosamente para no herir los sentimientos de su pequeña.

-¿En serio te lo parece? ¡Me costo mucho hacerlo!- La pequeña abrazó a su progenitor muy contenta.

-Sí, se nota que te esforzaste, por que esta perfecto…- Bulma sonrió, Vegeta sí que era un buen padre -¡Es más! Deberían matar a todos los otros patéticos insectos pintores por hacer obras tan horrendas comparadas con la tuya. – La científica borró su sonrisa, una cosa era decir una pequeña mentira… pero parecía que Vegeta no conocía límites en nada. Y eso le podría meter en problemas…

-¿En serio?- Bra miró contenta y orgullosa su dibujo. Ella hizo un gesto de sorpresa cuando vio que se olvidó de dibujar a sus abuelitos ¡Seguro que sus abuelitos se enfadarían si viesen el dibujo de su familia y que no están en el! -¡Me falta dibujar a los abuelitos!- gritó mientras sacaba un montón de crayones de colores de sus bolsillos, y se sentaba en el suelo, poniendo en marcha de nuevo su vena artística.

Vegeta suspiró, ¡Le había pintado el cabello rosado! ¿Por qué demonios le había pintado el pelo de ese color?

-No encontraba el negro.- respondió Bulma a su pregunta nunca formulada, no hacía falta, por la expresión facial del saiyajin ya sabía que era lo que le perturbaba.

-Pues podría haber escogido el amarillo- refunfuño por lo bajo, tomando un trago de su café y agarrando cincuenta tostadas con mantequilla.

-Pero a ella le gusta el rosa- la defendió Bulma, mientras intentaba contener las risas. –Además, te ves bien en el dibujo- Vegeta gruño mientras miraba hacia otro lado, al parecer, Bulma todavía era capaz de mentir mejor que él.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó Trunks mientras entraba, dando un gran bostezo. Bulma lo saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras que Vegeta gruño. El joven de cabellos lilas también agarró el café y la misma cantidad de tostadas que su padre, mientras ocupaba su sitio en la mesa.

-¡Listó!- Bra dio un salto levantándose del suelo, ella estaba muy orgullosa de su trabajo ¡ahora si que estaban todos al completo! -¡Mami, dibuje a tus papis!- la niña le volvió a mostrar le mismo dibujo con unas modificaciones que se suponía que eran sus padres.

-Es perfecto Bra, deberíamos enmarcarlo para que todos nuestros invitados lo viesen- le dijo Bulma, sentándola sobre sus piernas. Pero de repente, la niña de pelo azul cambió su expresión por una más pensativa.

-Todavía no están todos, mami- le dijo inocentemente, y Bulma la miró extrañada. A lo mejor Bra se refería a sus amigos, ya que Goku y los demás se consideraban como parte de su familia… seguro que se refería a eso.

-¿Quieres incluir al tio Goku?- le preguntó, pero su hija negó sacudiendo sus cabellos azules rápidamente.

-No, todavía faltan los papis de papá- la cocina entro en un silencio incomodo, nunca antes habían mencionado a los padres de Vegeta. Normalmente al príncipe orgulloso no le gustaba hablar de su oscuro pasado.

-Creo que no es muy conveniente, hija, así esta muy bien.- respondió rápidamente Bulma mientras comenzaba a sudar un poco en frío. Vegeta solo reanudó su comida, pero esta vez lo hacía mas lentamente, como si estuviese sumergido en sus propios pensamientos o recuerdos.

-La verdad es que siempre tuve curiosidad por saber como eran mis abuelos paternos- Trunks tomó la palabra con un gesto pensativo. Bulma mentiría si dijese que nunca tuvo la misma curiosidad por saber como eran los padres de Vegeta… pero cada vez que ella quería desviar una conversación a ese tema, Vegeta se iba, o simplemente la ignoraba. Al final, ella decidió dejar el asunto a un lado.

-No hay nada que decir, yo no recibí una crianza como la vuestra, y apenas tuve tiempo para conocer a mi padre- declaró Vegeta solemnemente mientras se levantaba de la mesa, y salió de la cocina.

Bra lo miró un poco extrañada, ella normalmente nunca veía a su padre tan serio, y la pequeña pensó que era por que no había dibujado a sus padres. Quizás su papi estaba molesto por que no había dibujado a su propio papá… bueno, ¡ella sabía perfectamente como solucionar ese pequeño problema! Bra salió del regazo de su madre mientras se despedía de ellos, dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

El cuarto de la pequeña Bra, parecía mas bien el de una muñeca; las paredes eran rosadas con unos pequeños estampados de criaturas de cuentos de hadas, también tenía muchos dibujos suyos pegados a la pared con cinta adhesiva, y en un rincón, al lado de su cama con dossier, se encontraba la pequeña mesa en donde ella obligaba a casi todos los miembros de su familia a tomar el té con ella.

La niña se volvió a sentar en el suelo mientras pensaba en el aspecto de su abuelito. La verdad es que nunca había pensado en él antes, ¿Cómo sería?, La pequeña meditó en la posibilidad de que se pareciera físicamente a su papá. Así que se puso manos a la obra mientras lo dibujaba… de la misma forma que dibujo a su padre, solo que un poco más alto. Hubo unos golpes en la puerta, y la pequeña levanto la vista para ver a su padre entrar en su habitación. Vegeta tenía un aspecto serio, como siempre, pero la niña sonrió… quizás él podría decirle como dibujar a su abuelito.

-Hola, papá- le saludo, mientras agarraba su dibujo. Vegeta suspiró y se sentó a su lado, en el suelo. La verdad era que el inflexible saiyajin tenía tan solo dos puntos débiles; su esposa, y su hija. -¿me ayudas a dibujar al abuelito?

-Emmm… sí- le dijo no muy seguro mientras miraba la parte del dibujo donde se encontraba su padre. La verdad es que se parecía un poco a lo que suponía que se tenía que parecer. A él.

-¿Cómo se llamaba el abuelito?- le preguntó mientras coloreaba el dibujo.

-Teníamos el mismo nombre, tu abuelo se llamaba Vegeta, como yo. Pero todos se referían a él como "rey Vegeta". Supongo que aparte de una muestra de respeto, también era una manera de diferenciarnos.- explicó el príncipe saiyajin a su hija. –yo, físicamente, me parezco mucho a él, pero con una diferencia…

-¿Cuál?- preguntó mientras lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Él tenía barba- respondió. Bra no tardo en agregarle al dibujo una extraña barba con el crayón marron. –ahora si que se parece- le dijo, riéndose un poco ante el aspecto tan cómico que tenía su padre.

-Papá, ¿Cómo era el abuelo?- preguntó Bra de la nada, dejando un poco desconcertado al saiyajin. Vegeta intentó pensar en el modo mas censillo y apto para explicar a su pequeña hija el comportamiento de un saiyajin.

-Él… él era muy estricto- comenzó, de momento iba bien –y como a todos los saiyajines, le encantaba la lucha. Pero también era el rey, por lo tanto su primera prioridad era mirar por el bien de su pueblo a pesar de estar subordinado por un tirano.- Vegeta gruño al decir lo último. Bra lo miró sin comprender, a pesar de ser inteligente para su edad, ella no comprendía muchas palabras… pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

-Me habría gustado conocerle, papá- Bra miraba su dibujo soñadoramente, mientras imaginaba que el personaje de su abuelo cobraba vida de la nada. Vegeta no sabía que responderle, la verdad es que nunca tuvo una relación estrecha con su padre, en el planeta Vegita nadie tenía buena relación con sus progenitores… todo lo contrario que este planeta.

-Él murió hace mucho tiempo… y es mejor así- repicó Vegeta, con un poco mas de dureza de lo que tenía planeado. En ese momento, casi pudo ver algo extraño en los ojos de su hija, ese mismo reflejo lo veía en Bulma… justamente cuando estaba planeando algo en su impredecible cabeza. El saiyajin negó, su hija era demasiado joven como para poder "conspirar" al igual que hacía su esposa. Vegeta se levantó del suelo, él solo había venido para hacer las pases con su hija después de su precipitada marcha en la cocina… solamente para evitar que Bulma le echase en nada en cara mas adelante.

Bra se despidió de su padre inocentemente mientras sonreía. No por nada ella era la hija de Bulma Brief, desde que tenía prácticamente memoria, la niña recordaba que todos hablaban de las famosas "esferas del dragón", capases de conceder cualquier tipo de deseos, entre ellas; revivir a las personas que murieron, como su abuelito. Hace como unos seis meses atrás, su hermano Trunks había recolectado las esferas junto con Goten, y las habían guardado en el laboratorio de su madre. Todo era simplemente perfecto.

Trunks se encontraba en su habitación, haciendo las tareas de la facultad y escuchando música, cuando vio a su hermana pequeña pasar corriendo justo por delante de su puerta, sino la conociera tan bien, diría que estaba jugando… pero se trataba de Bra, y era evidente que algo estaba planeando en su cabecita. Él solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, y reanudo con sus tareas. Ya se enteraría mas adelante de lo que planeaba su hermanita.

Bulma estaba en el baño privado de la habitación que compartían ella y Vegeta, duchándose. Y el saiyan se encontraba como siempre a estas horas, en su sala de gravedad, entrenando sin descansos… en resumen, todos eran completamente ajenos de lo que estaba haciendo Bra.

* * *

Después de unos minutos, en donde tuvo que llevar todas las esferas desde el laboratorio, hasta el jardín trasero de su casa, la pequeña se mostraba satisfecha. Delante de la semi-saiyajin, se encontraban las siete esferas del dragón ella solo tenía el deseo de conocer a su abuelito. Y ahora estaba muy cerca de alcanzar su sueño de cinco minutos.

-¡Dragón, sal y cumple mi deseo!- gritó la pequeña alzando sus bracitos al aire. El cielo se oscureció completamente, mientras de las esferas, comenzaba a salir el imponente dragón en una estela dorada que iba adquiriendo forma. La niña de cinco años no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada con su tamaño, mas ella sabía que no le haría daño, ese fue el único pensamiento que evito que saliese corriendo de allí a buscar a sus padres.

**-Tú me llamaste, ahora dime cual es tu deseo.- **Comenzó el Dragón, provocando que ella retrocediese un poco ante su grave voz. Bra comenzó a pensar en la forma más correcta de pronunciar su censillo deseo. Pero todavía se sentía intimidada por el dragón mágico…

-Me gustaría conocer a mi abuelito; el "rey Vegeta", por un día entero- formuló ella su deseo, satisfecha.

**-Eso será muy fácil- **respondió el poderoso dragón, mientras sus ojos iban adquiriendo un brillante y cegador carmesí, demostrando que estaba otorgando su deseo. **–Deseo concedido, ¿Cuál es su siguiente deseo?-** Bra negó con la cabeza muy agradecida.

-No, ya no quiero nada mas, ¡Muchas gracias, Dragón!- dijo contenta mientras se despedía de él, agitando su pequeña mano al aire. El Dragón volvió dentro de las esferas, y estas salieron disparadas hacia todos los rincones de la tierra… de nuevo. Bra comenzó a buscar a su abuelito, hasta que se topó con un hombre con cola que vestía una extraña armadura… algo parecida a la que solía llevar su padre a veces.

El hombre miraba a su alrededor muy confuso y alerta, intentando averiguar exactamente como había llegado hasta aquí. De pronto, noto como algo se engancho con un poco de fuerza a su pierna izquierda. Él bajo su cabeza rápidamente, encontrándose con un par de pequeños ojos azules que lo miraban atentamente.

-¡Fuera mocosa!- fue lo primero que dijo, mientras sacudía su pierna de arriba a abajo intentando que lo soltase. Pero la niña de cabellos azules se mostraba muy renuente a hacerlo, y solo se aferró más a su pierna.

-¡No! ¡Tú eres mi abuelito!- alegó ella, dejando al saiyajin perplejo y en estado de shock. -¡abuelitooo!- repitió contenta, aforrándose todavía más a su pierna, aprovechando que por algún motivo desconocido, él se había quedado completamente petrificado. Vegeta sacudió la cabeza rápidamente para salir de su conmoción, ¡Esta mocosa solo estaba jugando con él! ¡Ella ni siquiera era saiyajin, no tenía cola!

-¡No soy tu abuelo! ¡Suéltame!- él la pateó lejos de su pierna como si de un balón se tratase. Bra chocó contra una de las paredes de su casa, sino fuese por su estado de semi-saiyajin ella se habría hecho mucho daño, pero en cambió, lo noto como un pequeño golpe.

-¡Auch!- se quejó mientras se sobaba la cabeza en la zona afectada. -¡Sí, eres mi abuelito! ¡Eres el papá de mi papá, tienes barba! ¡Entonces eres mi abuelito!- Vegeta sentía imparables ganas de caerse hacia atrás ante la lógica de esa cría de cinco años.

-¿Dónde me encuentro, mocosa? ¡Contesta!- gritó él, queriendo saber el nombre del planeta cuyo cielo era de un azul añil… y también era una buena forma de desviar la atención de la niña para que no insistiese en sus inexistentes lazos de sangre.

-Estas en la capital del Oeste.- respondió sencillamente, mientras hacía su cabeza a un lado. -¿Qué no lo sabías?- Vegeta se sentía estallar de la rabia ante esa respuesta.

-¡No me refería al nombre de la ciudad! ¡Yo quiero saber el nombre de este planeta!- Vegeta se acercó a ella, gruñendo. Pero la niña solo se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Mamá dice que no tengo que responder a las personas que no piden las cosas educadamente.- alegó, entrando en su casa. El rey saiyajin miró sorprendido como la niña entraba en aquella extraña casa con forma de cúpula, y lo peor de todo, ¡Ella había tenido la última palabra! ¡Él era un rey! ¡Y por lo tanto, podía pedir lo que quisiese de la forma que se le diera la gana!

-¡Ey! ¡Espera, mocosa!- Vegeta la siguió hasta adentro, mientras Bra continuaba ignorándolo. -¡Responde a mi pregunta!- ella se detuvo, pero sin darse la vuelta.

-¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?- Vegeta se quedó parado en su posición, ¿Palabra mágica?, ¿A caso en este planeta eran magos o algo así?... ¡¿O le estaba tomando el pelo?!

-¡¿Quieres saber unas cuantas palabras mágicas, mocosa?! ¡Yo te las diré!- el saiyajin estaba preparando un arsenal de "palabras mágicas" con todo tipo de insultos hacia la integridad de este planeta. Pero de pronto, Bra se dio la vuelta, sonriendo.

-No hace falta- le interrumpió antes de que comenzase –la intención es lo que mas cuenta, dice siempre mi mamá- dijo, pensando que él estaba a punto de disculparse por su mala conducta. La niña de pelo azul miró el atuendo del saiyajin, un poco disgustada por su mal gusto… parecía que su abuelito no entendía mucho de modas. Quizás podría prestarle un poco de la ropa de su padre, seguro que no le importaría. –Estas en el planeta Tierra- le respondió a su anterior pregunta, y comenzó a caminar hasta el cuarto de sus padres.

-¡Ey! ¡¿A dónde vas?!- preguntó él, persiguiéndola. Bra solo comenzó a tararear una canción infantil mientras continuaba sin hacerle caso. El rey podía notar como su paciencia se estaba agotando completamente, ¡el descaro de esa mocosa era imperdonable! Y casi se estaba planteando en acabar con su miserable vida por ese hecho.

Bra entro en el cuarto de sus padres sin llamar a la puerta, cosa que en algunos momentos del día, le pondría haber generado algún tipo de trauma al entrar sin llamar antes y encontrarse a sus padres en plan "romántico".

-Creo que la ropa de papá esta aquí- Bra abrió un gran armario y se metió adentro, seleccionando la ropa más grande que veía. Ella había tenido en cuenta que su abuelito era más grande que su papá.

-No necesito ropa de terrícolas, mocosa- gruñó el rey mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y comenzaba a inspeccionar la lujosa decoración de la habitación matrimonial.

En ese momento, Bulma salió muy sigilosamente del baño privado de su recamara, envuelta en una toalla que le tapaba lo esencial. Ella había oído ruidos en la habitación, y esperaba que no fuese de nuevo su hija jugando con su maquillaje caro. La científica sonrió cuando vio al apuesto saiyajin de espaldas, parecía que Vegeta había decidido abandonar de momento su entrenamiento, y se había vuelto a poner esa ropa saiyajin para hacer unos "juegos". Ella no se quería quedar atrás si de descaro se trataba, así que dejo caer la toalla al suelo, quedando completamente desnuda ante el despistado saiyajin. Que por cierto… lo encontraba un poco más _alto_ de lo normal.

-Vegeta- dijo ella, seductoramente. Provocando que el saiyajin se girase hacia ella.

En ese instante, sucedieron muchas cosas a la vez: Bulma palideció y se quedo petrificada cuando vio que ese sujeto _no_ era su marido. El rey saiyajin, tardó un poco en registrar completamente lo que estaba pasando delante de él, y se tapo la nariz rápidamente cuando noto que comenzaba a sangrar casi como si no hubiese un mañana ¡en este planeta estaban todos locos! Y la pequeña Bra, salió del armario contenta con la ropa especialmente escogida para su abuelo. Pero miró un poco extrañada el espectáculo que tenía delante.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó la pequeña.

-¡Eres una terrícola exhibicionista!- acusó el rey, mientras la señalaba con la otra mano que no cubría su nariz. Bulma volvió en si rápidamente, y se agacho agarrando la toalla para cubrirse.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!- la científica presionó la toalla a su alrededor mientras gritaba por encima de sus pulmones, casi haciendo temblar completamente su casa, y alarmando a todos. Los dos saiyajines se cubrieron las orejas para evitar quedarse sordos ante ese chillido.

-Ayyy, mamáaa- se quejó Bra, notando como poco más y comenzaban a sangrar sus oídos.

-¡Bulma!- la puerta se vino abajo, revelando a un exaltado Vegeta. Él saiyajin la había escuchado gritar desde su sala de gravedad, y salió corriendo para ver que sucedía. Detrás de él apareció Trunks, que había venido por el mismo motivo que su padre.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el joven.

-¡Ese pervertido!- gritó Bulma entre asustada y enfadada, señalando al rey. -¡ese pervertido me vio desnuda!

-¡¿Pervertido?!- el rey Vegeta no daba crédito a lo que oía -¡Pero si tu eres la exhibicionista, que me llamó por mi nombre para que me diese la vuelta y la viese sin ningún tipo de prenda en su cuerpo!- gritó él contraatacando, mientras se quitaba la mano de la nariz cuando notó que dejaba de sangrar.

-¡¿Exhibicionista yo?!- la furia de la mujer de pelo azul era casi palpable. Vegeta estaba parado en la puerta, sin creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿estaba su propio padre en su casa? -¡Vegeta! ¡Saca a este pervertido de aquí!

-Mamá, noo- Bra se aferro a la pierna de su madre, mientras la miraba suplicante –por favor, no eches al abuelito de casa.

-¿a-abuelito?- Bulma miró mas detalladamente al hombre que tenía delante, y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos cuando vio su error, ¡Aquél sujeto era demasiado parecido a su marido para ser coincidencia! –Oh por Kamisama, ¡lo siento!- dijo ella rápidamente mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia a su… suegro. Bulma comenzó a enrojecer cuando vio que ella todavía estaba en toallas, y entro al baño rápidamente para ponerse algo más decente.

-¡hump! Mujer chiflada- murmuró el rey saiyajin.

-Cuidado con lo que le dices a mi esposa- Vegeta se giró para ver quien se atrevía a replicarle, y se quedó atónito al ver a su hijo mayor. Por otro lado, el joven saiyajin se mostraba muy enfadado y bastante reacio a la aparición de su padre. -¿Qué haces aquí, padre?- preguntó mordaz.

-¡¿Padre?!- exclamó Trunks, y miró a su supuesto abuelo mas detalladamente, la verdad es que no podía negar sus increíbles parecidos físicos.

-Eso mismo podría preguntar yo- le respondió el rey, y en ese momento, todos dirigieron su vista a la pequeña de la familia. Bra se mostraba muy sonriente, completamente ajena de cualquier problema que su deseo pudiese provocar.

-¿Qué ocurre?- la niña de pelo azul comenzó a sentirse nerviosa ante todas las escrutadoras miradas que estaba recibiendo.

-Bra, ¿tu reviviste al abuelo con las esferas del dragon?- tomó la palabra Trunks, notando preocupadamente como el enfado de su padre aumentaba por momentos. Se notaba que su hermana pequeña nunca vio verdaderamente enfadado a su padre. La niña de cinco años sonrió, mientras asentía rápidamente.

-Sí, quería conocer al abuelito. Así que le pedí al dragón que lo trajese por un día entero- explicó ella con total naturalidad, ya que no encontraba el problema por ningún sitio. Simplemente quería conocer a su abuelito. Trunks sentía ganas de darse una palmada en la frente, pero en lugar de eso, se dirigió hacia su hermana pequeña, levantándola entre sus brazos y saliendo de la habitación apresuradamente para evitar la cólera de su padre.

El rey vio como el muchacho sacaba a su supuesta nieta de la habitación, pero todavía no creía lo que estaba viendo ¿En realidad estos eran sus nietos y la mujer de antes era su nuera?

-¡Todo esto es un gran error, tú no debes de estar aquí!- replicó duramente Vegeta mientras lo señalaba, su padre pertenecía a su oscuro pasado cuando era un "simple" secuaz de Freezer, y no quería revivir aquellos tiempos, que definitivamente, no fueron los mejores de su vida.

-Créeme que yo tampoco quiero estar aquí- gruño su padre, intentando imponerse sobre su hijo como hacía siempre. Pero esta vez, era distinto, Vegeta ya no retrocedía cuando él le gritaba como cuando era chibi Vegeta. Ahora había crecido, y bastante.

Bulma salió del baño rápidamente, su ropa estaba un poco desarreglada ya que no tuvo la oportunidad de secarse bien por las prisas. Ella comenzó a sentirse incomoda por culpa de la tensión que había en la habitación. Tensión que ella intentó romper tosiendo un poco, solo para llamar la atención de ambos machos saiyajines con cierto complejo de orgullo.

-Vete de aquí- gruño Vegeta. Bulma lo miró perpleja, Vegeta no la había echado a ella, ¡estaba echando a su propio padre! –¡no quiero verte!

-El sentimiento es mutuo, hijo- respondió el rey, con el mismo carácter en sus palabras.

-Esperen, esperen, esperen- comenzó Bulma, intentando volver a llamar, esta vez exitosamente, la atención de los dos saiyajines. –No pueden tratarse así, ¡son padre e hijo, por el amor de Kamisama!

-¡Bulma, no te metas en esto!- Gritó Vegeta, ella retrocedió, aunque estaba un poco acostumbrada a los gritos de su marido.

-No, voy a meterme- replicó ella, volviendo a retomar su posición. Vegeta gruño gravemente cuanto notó como su padre se reía, seguramente por el poco respeto que le estaba mostrando su mujer. -¡Y tu no te rías!- dijo Bulma provocando, increíblemente, que el rey detuviese su burla inmediatamente. –desde el baño, pude escuchar lo que dijo mi hija. Ella simplemente quiere conocer a su abuelo durante un día, ¿tan malo es?... hoy podría ser un día perfecto.- divagó ella.

-¿Y que propones, Bulma?- preguntó su marido con la voz cargada de sarcasmo -¿Ir al parque de atracciones? ¿Jugar a algo estúpido? ¿Salir a comer?- Vegeta calló completamente cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en la nuca por parte de su esposa.

-No emplees ese tono conmigo- gruño ella, mientras se tocaba sus afectados nudillos por culpa del cabeza dura de su marido.

-jajaja, tu mujer te tiene domesticado- se río su padre, provocando que el saiyajin se ruborizara por el enfado y la vergüenza.

-Y tú- Bulma lo señaló –deberías, por lo menos un día, comportarte como un padre y un abuelo normal.

-¿Normal? ¿Me lo dice la mujer que me saludó desnuda?- Acusó el rey, y Bulma enrojeció al igual que un tomate por su última declaración.

-¡¿Qué, qué?! ¡Bulma, explícame eso inmediatamente!- gritó él príncipe olvidando completamente su vergüenza. Ella solo miró hacia otro lado, mientras se reía nerviosamente.

-Creo que… me confundí de Vegeta, ¡No es mi culpa que sean tan parecidos!- replicó ella, intentando defender su argumento. Los dos saiyajines arquearon una ceja a la vez –pero dejando ese tema de lado, todo lo que dijiste antes sobre: "¿Ir al parque de atracciones? ¿Jugar a algo estúpido? ¿Salir a comer?"- dijo Bulma mientras hacía una mala imitación de Vegeta, poniendo la voz grave y haciendo exagerados gestos de desgana. –Creo que son muy buenas ideas- finalizo ella, con una sonrisa.

-¡Yo no hablo así!- gruño Vegeta.

-¡Si lo haces!- Bulma miró a su suegro sonriente, mientras no hacía caso de su marido que no paraba de quejarse por su anterior actuación. -¿Qué le parece, Vegeta?- preguntó ella.

-La verdad es que siempre quise conocer a mis nietos… a pesar de que sean mitad terrícolas- enfatizó él con un poco de disgusto.

-¿Qué insinúas?- preguntó ella, ofendida -¿Crees que una terrícola no es suficiente para su hijo? ¿A caso ha visto alguna vez a la esposa de su hijo menor? ¡Ella… mmmffghh- Vegeta tapó rápidamente la boca de su esposa para evitar una posible trifulca familiar. Bulma comenzó a babear la mano de su marido para que la soltase, pero el saiyajin solo ignoraba la viscosidad de su mano.

-¡¿Qué iba a decir tu mujer?!- preguntó el rey, enfadado.

-¡No es asunto tuyo! ¡Ahggggg!- Bulma mordió fuertemente su mano para que la soltase, exitosamente. Ella sonrió con superioridad.

-Bueno, mejor dejamos el tema a un lado- dijo inocentemente, mientras notaba el sabor cobrizo de la sangre de su marido en su boca… tal vez se excedió un poco con el mordisco. –Lo siento, Veggie.- ella se sonrojó ligeramente.

-¿Veggie?- el rey arqueo una ceja ante ese apodo para su hijo.

-¡Te dije que no me llamases así, mujer!- Vegeta notaba como su orgullo estaba siendo golpeado por todas partes.

-¡Y yo te dije que no me llamases mujer! Además, será mejor que por hoy te llame de esa forma, para poder diferenciarte de tu padre- explico sencillamente. En ese momento, los estómagos de los dos saiyajines rugieron a la vez, indicando que debían ser llenados.

* * *

Bulma, al no verse capaz de poder cocinar lo suficiente como para llenar el estomago de dos saiyajines y otros dos semi-saiyajines, decidió llamar a una pizzería italiana. Al final encargó mas de doscientas cincuenta pizzas… sino fuese por que ella era la dueña de la multinacional mas grande del mundo, seguramente esto se habría convertido en un agujero en su cuenta bancaria.

Las pizzas llegaron en media hora, y fueron entregadas directamente por el camión repartidor, no sin que antes Bulma especificase varias veces que su tremendo pedido no se trataba de ninguna broma de mal gusto. Toda la familia, incluido el rey, que bien formaba parte de ella, comenzaron a comer las pizzas rápidamente, y en vez de conversaciones, en la mesa solo se podían escuchar gruñidos y sonidos de ligero atragantamiento de vez en cuando.

De pronto, el teléfono móvil de Trunks comenzó a sonar. Él miro al identificador de llamadas, y sonrió. –Hola, Kinko- saludó enérgicamente a través del celular. Vegeta miró un poco extrañado a su hijo, aunque por fuera aparentaba completa indiferencia. –Sí, tendré listo el trabajo de literatura para este martes 12…

-Solo es una amiga suya de la universidad- respondió Bulma, riendo. Vegeta gruño, pero su padre se mantuvo un poco ajeno de lo que ocurría. Trunks continuó hablando por unos minutos más, hasta que por fin notó la mirada penetrante de toda su familia sobre él. El semi-saiyajin se despidió rápidamente de su compañera y cortó la comunicación mientras reía nerviosamente.

-Lo siento, pero tenemos que terminar un trabajo de grupo para este día doce, y la verdad es que no lo tenía ni empezado.- explicó, callando completamente que sus compañeras de trabajo, Kinko y Lyra, casi lo estaban maldiciendo por que la fecha de entrega se estaba a punto de pasar.

El rey gruño mientras retomaba su comida, por lo visto había algo ahí que no le gustaba. Vegeta miró a su padre, él sabia perfectamente en lo que estaba pensando, en el planeta Vegita había una clara diferencia entre sexos, y las mujeres estaban muy poco valoradas, ellas solo eran las que criaban a sus hijos, preparaban la comida, y cuidaban de la casa.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Trunks al notar el comportamiento de su abuelo.

-No puedo creer que un nieto mió reciba órdenes de mujeres- gruño, mientras se metía casi una pizza entera en la boca.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó esta vez Bulma. Vegeta miró como estaba a punto de comenzar otra pequeña pelea verbal entre su padre y su esposa. Pero de momento estaba mucho mas centrado en su comida.

-No te puedes fiar de las mujeres- dijo él, muy seguro de si mismo.

-¿Qué no te puedes fiar de las mujeres? ¡¿Y en que argumento te basas para decir eso?!

-Simple- el rey se hizo hacia atrás en su silla, mientras la miraba -¿Cómo te vas a fiar de alguien que sea capaz de sangrar durante cinco días seguidos y no morir?- Trunks escupió su bebida mientras comenzaba a reírse por lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Quién sangra cinco días, mamá?- Bra miraba a su madre con confusión. Ella solo enrojeció mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Nadie, cariño- dijo rápidamente.

-¿Es que todavía no tuviste la charla con tu hija? Que madre más irresponsable.- Bulma mandó un resplandor de muerte a su suegro, si no lo conociera, pensaría que esta diciendo todo eso a propósito para enfadarla.

-Ella tan solo tiene cinco años.- Bra miró interrogante entre su madre y su abuelo, para después encogerse de hombros y retomar su comida.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, interrumpiéndolos nuevamente, pero esta vez era el de Bulma. Ella se excusó mientras lo sacaba de su bolsillo delantero del pantalón.

-¿Es como una especie de rastreador?- le preguntó el rey a su hijo, al ver de nuevo ese extraño aparato.

-Mas o menos, pero solo que más molesto e inservible.- respondió, Vegeta afinó el oído para saber quien llamaba.

-¡Hola, Milk!- el saiyajin gruño, la había llamado la hembra de Kakarotto, y normalmente cuando lo hacía, solían pasarse incluso horas colgadas en el teléfono hablando como cotorras. –Si, que no se preocupen, ese Ki que notaron no es peligroso, es… ¿Por qué no vienen a verlo por ustedes mismos?- Vegeta comenzó a hacer señas de que no quería que viniesen, pero la científica sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo. –Ho, no te preocupes… acá Vegeta me esta haciendo señas de que le encantará que vengan todos… Sí, perfecto… entonces nos vemos en un rato… bye- Bulma colgó el teléfono. –En cinco minutos están aquí.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, mujer?- gritó Vegeta, mientras una vena de su frente se hinchaba.

-¿Pero no me estabas haciendo señas de que querías que viniesen, Veggie?- le preguntó inocentemente, mientras parpadeaba con confusión. Era evidente que solo se estaba haciendo la desentendida para salirse con la suya… como siempre.

-¡No! Te estaba diciendo todo lo contrario ¡Y no me llames Veggie!- el rey miraba seriamente la relación que tenía su hijo con su compañera, definitivamente eran una pareja un poco _peculiar_, no solían verse hembras como la tal "Bulma" en el planeta Vegita. Y no sabía exactamente si eso era bueno o malo. De pronto, notó como algo estaba tirando de su cola, él bajo la cabeza confundido encontrándose con la picara sonrisa de su nieta. De pronto, ella ya no le molestaba tanto como la primera vez que la vio, puede ser por que acababa de comer, y eso siempre aumentaba su humor. Vegeta levantó su cola mientras Bra seguía aferrada a ella, provocando que la levantase al aire también.

-Wiiiii- exclamó ella, riéndose. -¡Mas alto!- Vegeta la levantó mas alto todavía, para diversión de la pequeña. Sin darse cuenta de que la pareja ya no estaba discutiendo, y le estaban dando una mirada extraña. Trunks, si bien nunca lo iba a decir, sentía un poco de celos de que su hermana pequeña se tratase mucho mejor con su abuelo que él. Bulma miraba el espectáculo sonriente, y Vegeta se mostraba muy sorprendido de la actitud de su padre, nunca antes lo había visto tan… receptivo con los demás.

El rey Vegeta se dio cuenta del profundo silencio en la habitación, solamente roto por los gritos de felicidad de su nieta. Él miro al resto de la familia, y dejó a la niña al suelo rápidamente mientras se ruborizaba y gruñía por la vergüenza. En ese momento, casi como un milagro que desvió la atención de todos, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

-¡Voy yo!- dijo Bulma desapareciendo del comedor. Segundos después, apareció un saiyajin con el pelo alborotado que olfateaba todo al igual que un sabueso.

-Snif, snif, pizza de peperoni, snif, cuatro quesos, margarita, mediterránea, con anchoas…- él comenzó a enumerar todos los tipos de pizzas que podía oler mientras su boca se convertía en agua. Detrás de él, apareció una mujer con los ojos y el pelo de color negro azabache, que parecía morirse de vergüenza por el comportamiento de su marido. Después entraron, junto con Bulma, un joven con anteojos que iba acompañado por una mujer de ojos azules, y en sus brazos tenía a una niña que parecía poseer la misma edad que Bra.

-¡Comida! ¿Dónde esta la comida?- el saiyajin comenzó a rebuscar entre las cajas de pizzas vacías alguna porción.

-Goku, acabas de comer- dijo su esposa, completamente exasperada y avergonzada de su comportamiento.

-Milk, ¿Dónde esta Goten?- le preguntó Bulma, Milk sonrió un poco apenada.

-Discúlpale, pero es que tenía una cita… y ya sabes como con los chicos con esa edad…

-¡Kakarotto!- Vegeta llamó la atención del desconsiderado saiyajin. -¡¿para que has venido hasta aquí?!- Goku dejó de buscar en vano alguna porción de pizza y se dirigió a su amigo.

-Desde esta mañana, detecté un nuevo ki en tu casa, muy poderoso por cierto… habría venido con la técnica de la transmisión instantánea, pero me tienes prohibido volver a utilizarla después del último incidente…

-¿Qué incidente?- preguntó el rey. Bulma se ruborizó mientras se iba rápidamente con Milk a la cocina en busca de unas bebidas, y de paso para hablar de "cosas de chicas". Vegeta gruñó con rabia al recordar ese incidente, y Goku rió mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Pues verás, la última vez que vine aquí utilizando esa técnica me encontré con Bulma y Vegeta, y ellos estaban…

-¿Qué estaban haciendo mi mamá y mi papá?- Preguntó de repente Bra, que estaba al lado de su amiga Pan, hija de Gohan y Videl. Goku comenzó a sudar, él no era muy inteligente, pero sabía que habían ciertos temas de los cuales no se podían discutir delante de menores.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo, abuelito?- le volvió a preguntar la pequeña Pan, confundida.

-Estooo jeje, ellos estaban…- Goku miró a Vegeta pidiéndole ayuda, pero el negó frenéticamente mientras que con la mirada le decía claramente "¡no me metas en esto, insecto!"

-Ellos estaban cogiendo- explicó el rey saiyajin sencillamente mientras ponía los ojos en blanco por la exasperación. -¿Tan difícil era de decir?, yo no estuve ahí, pero estoy seguro que eso fue lo que paso…

-¡Padre!- gritó Vegeta enfadado.

-¡¿PADRE?!- repitieron todos al unísono.

-Tiene razón, ellos son muy parecidos- dijo Videl muy sorprendida, y Gohan asintió.

-¡Así que tienes abuelito!- Pan felicitó a su amiga por este gran descubrimiento. -…pero el mío es mejor- finalizó.

-¡No lo es!- la contradijo Bra.

-¡Si lo es!

-¡que no!

-¡que si!- el resto de los adultos volvieron su atención al rey Vegeta dejando a las niñas discutir.

-Yo no me había dado cuenta de lo parecidos- comenzó Goku –Vegeta no tiene barba.- Todos cayeron de espaldas.

-Kakarotto, estúpido- Murmuró Vegeta levantándose, pero no estaba nada sorprendido del comentario del saiyajin.

-Me recuerdas mucho a alguien- dijo el rey, haciendo caso omiso de los anteriores comentarios. Goku lo miró extrañado -¿A caso eres el hijo de Bardock?

-No lo sé, nunca conocí a mis padres- respondió rascándose la nuca, quitándole importancia al asunto. En ese momento, las dos mujeres llegaron con unas cuantas debidas y las repartieron.

-Saben…- comenzó Milk –estábamos pensando en que hoy hace un día maravilloso…

-Y puesto que Vegeta solo estará un día, podríamos ir a hacer algo divertido al aire libre- finalizó Bulma. -¿verdad Veggie?

-¡Que no me llames así!- gritó Vegeta. Y mando una mirada de muerte a Kakarotto cuando comenzó a reírse.

-¡Creo que es una muy buena idea!- Videl levantó a su hija entre sus brazos, antes que se agarrase de los pelos con Bra por saber quien tenía al mejor abuelito. -¿Qué opinas, Gohan?

-Creo que podría ser divertido.- respondió el semi-saiyajin mientras la besaba en los labios, ruborizándola.

-Ewwwwww- Bra y Pan hicieron una mueca de asco al ver a la pareja besarse.

-Veremos que piensan de esto cuando tengan diez años mas- dijo Trunks, riéndose del comportamiento infantil de las niñas.

-Los chicos son un asco- declaró solemnemente Bra sacándole la lengua a su hermano, y Pan asintió mientras decía "¡eso, eso!"

-¡Yo también creo que es buena idea!- habló Goku, sonriéndole a su esposa.

-Entonces ya pueden irse- respondió Vegeta cruzándose de brazos, los únicos que no se veían muy conformes con el plan eran él y su padre, ¿Cómo no?

-Vamos, será divertido.- Bulma intento convencerle, pero Vegeta solo refunfuño manteniendo su respuesta negativa. -esta bien… entonces no van a probar la cena que piensan preparar Milk y Videl esta noche, tengo entendido que son muy buenas cocineras.

-Bueno, yo tuve una buena maestra- alegó la chica de ojos azules mientras miraba sonriente a su suegra. Con el paso del tiempo, las dos mujeres comenzaron a forjar una relación muy parecida a la que tendría una madre con su hija. Vegeta gruño mientras agarraba a Bulma y salía de la casa. La científica sonrió con aires de victoria. El resto no tardaron en seguirles y comenzaron a salir también.

El rey Vegeta todavía no estaba dispuesto a rebajarse a salir con ellos como hizo su hijo, no importa cuanta comida le den, él prefería quedarse. De pronto notó un tirón en su cola de mono, y no le hizo falta mirar quien era. –Vete con ellos- respondió secamente.

-No, yo quiero que vengas con nosotros… sino no será una salida familiar- le dijo su nieta. Vegeta bajó la vista hasta encontrarse con sus inteligentes ojos cobalto, por lo menos heredó una buena cualidad de su madre.

-Eso _no_ es una salida familiar.- la contradijo –También esta la familia de Bardock… es decir, la de Kakarotto. Una actividad familiar es algo que solo hace la familia- corrigió rápidamente. Bra negó con la cabeza.

-No- Vegeta no daba crédito, ¡¿esa cría lo intentaba corregir?! –yo creo que una actividad familiar es algo que no se hace solamente con la familia de sangre, sino también con tus mejores amigos, aquellos que, al igual que la familia, siempre estarán allí para ayudarte no importa cual sea el problema. Y tu formas parte de ella, por que eres el papá de mi papá, y aunque no lo demuestres, yo se que le quieres... Mi familia es muy grande por que no solo somos yo, mama, papa, tú, y mi hermano. Sino por que también son tio Goku, Milk, Gohan, Goten, Videl y Pan.- dijo ella sonriendo resplandecientemente. Vegeta miró muy sorprendido a su nieta, la educación e ideales que recibió ella en el planeta Tierra, sería impensable en el planeta Vegita… pero él, increíblemente, sonrió. -¿Vamos?- le preguntó mientras estiraba sus brazos, en un claro gesto de que quería que la cargase. Vegeta la levantó con gran facilidad y la colocó en sus hombros, mientras salían de la casa… él tendría que hablar muy seriamente con su hijo antes de que este día terminase. En el patio delantero de la Corporación Capsula, se encontraban todos, esperando a que los últimos miembros de su gran familia saliesen de una buena vez.

-Tengo hambre- murmuró Goku por trillonésima vez a su esposa.

-¡Después!- dijo ella un poco molesta por su insistencia, dándole un fuerte codazo que fue un poco mas abajo de lo que tenía planeado. Y Goku se dobló de dolor mientras se agarraba sus partes. -¡Oh por Kami, lo siento!- exclamó ella –no fue mi intención golpearte… "ahí"- todos se comenzaron a reír a costa del sufrimiento del saiyajin, sobre todo Vegeta.

-Jajaja, ¡Kakarotto, ya se donde golpearte en el próximo entrenamiento!- dijo él mientras intentaba no partirse en dos de la risa. Bulma pretendía hacerse la enojada con su marido por burlarse de su mejor amigo, pero la carcajada pudo con ella también. El rey Vegeta, también comenzó a reírse de verdad junto a su hijo por primera vez en su vida, los dos, padre e hijo, reían al unísono la agresión hacia el aparato reproductor del otro saiyajin, quizás diezmando su posible descendencia futura. Y ese pensamiento todavía les provocaba más gracia.

-Esta…bien…Milk- dijo Goku medio ahogado después de escuchar mil veces como se disculpaba su esposa. Él lentamente volvió a recuperar la compostura, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por las risas de los demás, pero no molesto. –Será mejor que ya nos vallamos- dijo mientras levantaba a Milk entre sus brazos y se iba.

-si Kakarotto, ¡huye!, ¡pero no podrás esconderte de mi burla!- Vegeta también agarró a Bulma estilo nupcial y emprendió el vuelo siguiendo a su compañero de batallas. El resto de los Son y Trunks siguieron su ejemplo, y salieron volando.

-¡Vamos, abuelito!- Bra comenzó a agitarse en los hombros de su abuelo, que se mostraba un poco extraño -¡arre! ¡Nos van a ganar! ¡ARRE!- ella comenzó a darle pataditas en los hombros para que se diera prisa… al igual que un caballo.

-¡No soy ningún animal!- replicó mientras emprendía el vuelo rápidamente y los alcanzaba a todos. Vegeta sobrepasó a Videl, Gohan y Trunks con facilidad, y se acercó mucho mas a Kakarotto y su hijo, parecía que estaban teniendo una competición. Mientras sus mujeres no paraban de gritar y amenazarles para que reduciéran la velocidad. Cosa de las que ellos no hacían ni caso… y pronto lo pagarían muy caro.

-¡Voy a ganarte, Kakarotto!- gritó Vegeta con su competividad de siempre.

-¡Ni lo sueñes, Vegeta!- respondió del mismo modo el saiyajin de pelo alborotado. Y ambos se convirtieron, para el asombro del rey, en super saiyajines mientras aumentaban la velocidad todavía más.

-¡VEGETAAAA!- Gritó Bulma en su oído -¡si no reduces la velocidad en este intente!... ¡TE QUEDARÁS UN AÑO ENTERO SIN SEXO!- al oír esa amenaza, aterradora cabía decir, Vegeta paró completamente –así esta mejor- dijo ella sonriendo con aires de triunfo, de nuevo.

-Jajajaja, ¡gano yo, Vegeta!- vociferó Goku contento… aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para celebrar su aparente victoria.

-¡LO MISMO DIGO GOKU, Y AGREGO QUE NO PIENSO COCINARTE!- Goku al escuchar eso, también paro completamente.

-Milk, nooo.- rogó él.

-Jajaja, os tienen completamente controlados- se burló el rey Vegeta. Provocando que los dos saiyajines se avergonzaran, y Vegeta se enfadara un poco. Mientras que las mujeres sonreían.

-Veggie, admite que tu padre tiene razón- dijo la linda científica, riéndose.

-¿Quieres aprender a volar ahora, Bulma?- le preguntó el príncipe saiyajin. Bulma miró hacia abajo, perdiendo el color cando vio que estaban como a unos doscientos metros del suelo, ella dio un chillido mientras se aferraba fuertemente a su cuello, y rodeaba con sus piernas las caderas del saiyajin.

Por otro lado, el rey saiyajin estaba consiguiendo un dolor de cabeza bastante grande, parecía que unos de los mayores errores que cometió su hijo en la educación de su nieta fue… ¡enseñarle a hablar!, Bra se había pasado todo el tiempo haciéndole todas las típicas preguntas que le hacía una nieta a su abuelo a lo largo de toda su vida, pero ella lo quería hacer en cinco minutos…

-Abuelito, Si un abogado enloquece, ¿perderá el juicio?... Si los derechos son reservados, ¿qué son los zurdos?… Si una persona es atropellada cada 5 minutos ¿cómo hace esta persona para aguantar tantos golpes?… Si hay un "más allá" ¿habrá un "más acá"? ¿Qué cuentan las ovejas para dormir? ¿Por qué corremos rápido debajo de la lluvia, si delante también llueve? ¿Dónde quedaría la otra mitad del Medio Oriente? ¿Por qué al planeta le llaman "Tierra", si tres cuartas partes es agua? ¿Por qué "separado" se escribe todo junto... pero "todo junto" se escribe separado? ¿Por qué le llamarán "medio ambiente"? ¿Será que ya destruimos la otra mitad? ¿Por qué le llaman "héroe" al que no tuvo tiempo de correr?... amgghdddff- Vegeta le había tapado la boca, casi podía notar como su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, ¡¿esa cría era un pozo de preguntas sin fondo?!

-¡silencio!- gritó, todos lo miraron con una media sonrisa, ya que escucharon toda la "conversación". Bra le lamió la mano, y Vegeta la quitó rápidamente con una mueca de asco. -¿te quedarás mas tranquila?- preguntó exasperado, y ella asintió.

-Sí, abuelito- le dijo cabizbaja, provocando cierta pena en el saiyajin –¡pero primero responde a mis preguntas!- Vegeta la saco de sus hombros y se la cedió a Bulma, que intentaba contener la risa por su propio bien. Todos volvieron a retomar el vuelo, pero esta vez de una forma mas tranquila… y civilizada, cabía decir.

* * *

Al final, todos llegaron a la tranquila zona de monte Poaz. Decidieron que preferían pasar un día en un lugar relativamente tranquilo, si no contaban los dinosaurios, en vez de irse a la bulliciosa cuidad. Bulma, Milk, Videl, Bra y Pan fueron a buscar leña para armar una fogata, y encargaron a los hombres buscar la comida.

Vegeta, su padre, Trunks, Gohan y Goku comenzaron a buscar a los animales más grandes de la zona. Aunque nadie hubiese dicho nada, entre los saiyajines existía una competitividad natural en ser los mejores proveedores para su familia. Solo necesitaban un buen dinosaurio, a ser posible un T-Rex. En ese momento, los cinco captaron un sonido de ramas rompiéndose bajo el peso de algo, y todos se dirigieron hacia ese ruido para ser los primeros en cazar a lo que sea que lo provocó.

-Es mió, Kakarotto- gruño Vegeta.

-de eso nada, ¡yo lo escuche primero!

-Silencio- les manó a callar el rey, susurrante –parecen unos estúpidos novatos, ¿no ven que si gritan espantaran a la presa?- Goku asintió, mientras que Vegeta solo se cruzó de brazos. Trunks y Gohan se reían de sus padres, por primera vez alguien les echaba el sermón a ellos. Los cinco reanudaron su ritmo más lentamente. Una vez ya estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, comenzaron a escuchar mas ruidos similares a los de la última vez.

-Debe estar muy próximo- susurró Trunks.

-¡Ay! ¡Cuidado, esa rama pincha!- los saiyajines se miraron entre si, confundidos, ¿las presas hablaban? De pronto, Videl apareció con un montón de ramas secas en sus manos, mientras Pan estaba subida a sus hombros.

-¡Hola papá, abuelito!- saludó muy contenta la pequeña de pelo negro. Después aparecieron Bulma, Bra y Milk detrás de ellas.

-¿Y como va la caza?- preguntó la mujer de pelo azul, arqueando una ceja mientras ponía las manos en sus caderas.

-Bulma- comenzó Milk –creo que intentaban cazar a sus propias esposas para cenar... uff, Parece que nosotras también tendremos que encargarnos de la comida…- Milk fue interrumpida cuando cuatro chicas mas jóvenes aparecieron, vestidas de senderismo.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Bulma, confundida.

-¡Menos mal que encontramos a alguien!- festejó la que encabezaba el grupo. –Me llamo Amber- se presentó ante los saiyajines la chica de pelo violeta, ignorando a las mujeres. –y ellas son, Veri – señalo a una morena –Yana- esta vez mostró a una rubia bastante impresionante saludando a los chicos con la mano –Y su hermana, Yina- ella se parecía bastante a la anterior chica. –Llevamos todo el día dando vueltas en el bosque por que perdimos la ruta de senderismo.- explicó ella un poco avergonzada, y parecía que al borde de las lágrimas también.

-Suele pasar- dijo Goku inocentemente –todos los meses se pierden muchas personas por aquí…- Amber se tiro encima de él, abrazándolo, mientras lloraba.

-Teníamos miedo…- dijo mientras se pegaba todavía mas al saiyajin confundido. Yana fue directamente a Vegeta, haciendo lo mismo que su amiga.

-Menos mal que os encontramos- dijo la rubia agarrando fuertemente a Vegeta.

-¡¿Qué haces, mujer?!- gritó el príncipe saiyajin. Los demás hombres no tuvieron mucho tiempo para burlarse de ellos por que las otras dos repitieron el mismo procedimiento. Yina fue con Trunks, que por cierto, no se opuso mucho, y Veri se aferró al rey Vegeta.

-¡Estas mujeres están locas! ¡Mucho mas que los Tuffles!- gritó el padre de Vegeta mientras apartaba a Veri de un empujón.

-Me parece… Milk, que acabamos de encontrar nuestra cena- murmuró Bulma, mientras un aura casi maligno la rodeaba. La mujer de pelo negro asintió mientras gruñía.

-Yo las mato y tú las cocinas…

-No, a ti se te da bien cocinar… deja que las mates yo.- Videl escuchaba media traumada, los retorcidos planes de asesinato que comenzaban a conspirar las esposas de los saiyajines.

-Emmm, chicas, ¿no creen que exageran?- preguntó nerviosa, y en ese momento, vio como la anteriormente mencionada Veri, se dirigía hacia Gohan después del rechazo del rey Vegeta. ¡Y lo abrazaba! –es decir, ¡Déjenme los acecinatos a mi! ¡Me aseguraré de que sufran! ¡Y después les seguirán ellos al infierno de la patada que les daremos!- ahora era el turno de Bulma y Milk para mirar extrañamente a Videl.

-Mi mamá da miedo- gimió Pan mientras temblaba.

-Y la mía- la corroboró Bra, que estaba escondida detrás de ella.

-Creo que primero iremos por las buenas- dijo Bulma –nada de matanzas- en ese momento, pudo registrar la mirada de decepción de las otras dos chicas –de momento- ellas sonrieron. Bulma se arremango y se dirigió directamente hacia la chica que estaba con _su _Vegeta.

-¡Aléjate de mi!- gritó él, irritado. Ella negó mientras hundía la cara en su torso. De pronto, notó unos ligeros golpes en la espalda. Y Yana se giró un poco confundida, encontrándose con una mujer de pelo azul que la miraba fulminante. -¿Qué quiere, señora?

-¡¿señora?! Y ¡¿Qué que quiero?!- preguntó ella, alterada. -¡que te alejes de mi marido, eso quiero!- la chica mas joven la miró desafiante.

-¿Y que harás para obligarme? Ya que por voluntad propia no pienso moverme…- Yana no pudo continuar, por que Bulma le había asestado un puñetazo en la cara, tirándola al suelo. Vegeta comenzó a reírse, disfrutando al máximo viendo como su esposa golpeaba a aquella idiota. El rey también se reía ante el espectáculo, al parecer su nuera sabía defender lo que era suyo… ese fue unos de los pocos rasgos saiyajines que le encontraba a la pareja de su hijo… pero por lo menos era algo. Las otras chicas se separaron de los demás saiyajines y se fueron a socorrer a su amiga. Bulma estaba encima de la muy bien formada rubia, mientras se agarraban de los pelos y comenzaban a golpearse.

-Goku, vete a buscar la cena… yo me encargo de esto- dijo Milk sombriamente mientras hacía crujir sus dedos.

-Lo mismo para ti, Gohan- Videl tenía el mismo aspecto que Milk, y ambas fueron rápidamente para ayudar a Bulma.

-Que tal si les hacemos caso… ¿y nos vamos?- preguntó Trunks, no queriendo ver como acabara esto.

-De eso nada- dijo Vegeta, sonriendo –no pienso perderme esto. ¡Bulma, patéale en la cara ahora que esta en el suelo!... ¡Eso es!

-¡Milk, creo que ya esta sangrando demasiado!- gritó Goku entre emocionado, por la pelea de su esposa, y asustado por el estado de salud de la joven.

-¡Videl, no la mates!- Gohan estaba exactamente igual que su padre.

-¡Dale duro, mami!- gritaba Bra emocionada.

-¡Mama, abuelita, que bien pelean!- Pan estaba al lado de Bra disfrutando del espectáculo.

-¿Saben lo mejor de todo?- preguntó el rey, ganándose la atención de los hombres –cuando sus mujeres acaben con ellas… Irán a por vosotros, y os harán lo mismo.

-Emmm… Creo que hago caso a Milk y voy a buscar comida- Goku se marcho rápidamente cuando vio que el padre de Vegeta estaba en lo cierto.

-¡Te acompaño, papá!- Gohan salió corriendo detrás de él junto con Trunks. Vegeta gruñó y se marchó también, pero por otro camino… odiaba admitirlo, su padre tenía toda la razón. El rey saiyajin sonrió, sí, todavía tenia influencia sobre su hijo. Él echo un último vistazo a las pequeñas que animaban a sus madres, corroborando que estarían bien, y se fue también de allí.

* * *

Vegeta caminaba sin un rumbo fijo por el bosque, ahora mismo encontrar comida era el menor de sus problemas. Él se había mostrado completamente neutral a la llegada de su padre, o por lo menos eso intentó. El joven saiyajin había notado un cambio de actitud muy grande en su progenitor… él casi parecía, ¿feliz?... Cuando era pequeño nunca lo había visto de ese modo, quizás sea por que una sanguijuela llamada Freezer se dedicaba a chupar cualquier tipo de carisma que tenía. Pero aún así no podía aceptar su llegada con tanta facilidad… mas aún si sabia que se volvería a marchar pronto. Él saiyajin se sentó en la orilla de un río, en todo momento sabía que estaba siendo perseguido por su padre, podía leer su Ki.

El rey saiyajin se sentó al lado de su hijo, ambos miraron durante unos segundos como fluía la fuerte corriente del río, arrastrando muchas cosas en su interior. El tiempo comenzó a pasar demasiado despacio, hasta que el saiyajin más mayor decidió tomar la palabra.

-Hijo…- comenzó, él estaba a punto de contarle algo que siempre quiso decirle… pero desgraciadamente murió antes.

-¿Qué quieres, papá?, Lo dije antes y lo volveré a repetir, esto es un error –Vegeta tomó una respiración profunda –mi hija es muy impulsiva, igual que su madre…

-Y también como tú…

-Eso no importa, lo que quiero decir es que tú no deberías estar aquí, no perteneces a este lugar… no perteneces a mi…

-¿A tu familia?- preguntó, y Vegeta asintió. –Hijo, se que tu rencor hacia mi esta justificado, se que tuve que haberte dedicado un poco mas de tiempo como haces tú con tus propios hijos… pero las circunstancias de antes no me lo permitían… ahora que estoy aquí, creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para decirte de una vez por todas, que estoy muy orgulloso de ti- el joven abrió grande sus ojos, impresionado, nunca nadie le había dicho algo igual –tu fuiste fuerte desde el momento en que naciste, eras mi orgullo y el de tu madre, por eso te quedaste en el planeta Vegita la mayor parte del tiempo, no como tu hermano Tarble, él tuvo que ser llevado a otro planeta lejos del nuestro para que Freezer no lo matara. Tu creciste luchando, siendo uno de los mejores, y por eso estoy tan orgulloso de ti… hasta pude ver que eres un super saiyajin.- Vegeta se rió un poco, ahora todos podían ser super saiyajines. Su padre se levantó y se fue… dejándolo a solas con sus pensamientos.

-Tú siempre perteneciste a mi familia, padre- murmuró Vegeta para si mismo.

* * *

Ya había llegado la noche, y todos estaban sentados en una mesa improvisada en medio de un claro, Bulma, Milk, y Videl le estaban relatando a sus maridos su increíble lucha, de la cual evidentemente salieron victoriosas.

-¿Pero ellas están vivas?- preguntó Trunks, todos se pusieron un poco nerviosos la ver como las chicas se quedaron calladas, incluso Pan y Bra que no habían parado de hablar en todo momento estaban en silencio.

-Milk… creo que debemos decirles la verdad.

-No, Bulma- contradijo la mujer de pelo negro –no tienen por que saber- Bulma la miró seriamente –aish! Esta bien- suspiró –si que las matamos, cuando os distrajisteis cambiamos la carne de dinosaurio que trajeron y pusimos trozos de sus cadáveres…. Ahora mismo os las estáis comiendo- todos los saiyajines escupieron su comida con un gran asco. Goku incluso se fue corriendo detrás de unos arbustos para vomitar.

-Espero que la estupidez de esas hembras no sea contagiosa al comer su carne- dijo el rey saiyajin mientras seguía comiendo, sin inmutarse.

-No, tranquilo, cocinamos bien la carne liberándola de cualquier virus- respondió Bulma.

-Que por cierto, nos quedo muy rica- finalizó Videl mientras se servía un poco mas. Ese sería su tercer plato.

-¡Mujer, estas mas loca de lo que pensé!- gritó Vegeta tirando su comida. Gohan estaba pálido, mientras veía con horror como comían su esposa y su hija, sin inmutarse. Trunks se había ido a vomitar con Goku. En ese momento, las mujeres comenzaron a reírse, ¡su plan fue un éxito!

-jajaja, Tranquilo, Veggie. No las matamos- se sinceró su esposa. – en realidad solo les dimos una buena paliza y después llamamos a una ambulancia, por cierto, si llega dentro de pocos días alguna carta de citación judicial, es nuestra.

-jajaja, pero valió la pena- dijo Milk. Goku acababa de llegar de nuevo, lo había escuchado todo con gran alivio… pero…

-Miiilk, por tu culpa escupí y tiré mi comida- se quejó. –y ahora tengo hambre…

-¿Acabas de vomitar y tienes hambre?- preguntó Trunks, para nada extrañado por el comportamiento de Goku.

-Si tienes tanta hambre te puedo convertir en lo que mas te gusta, ¡En comida! ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Guiso de Kakarotto o hamburguesas a la Goku?- propuso Bulma y todos comenzaron a reírse, menos el saiyajin de pelo alborotado que parecía un poco asustado, y se escondió detrás de su esposa.

-Jajaja, yo eso no lo comería ni muerto de hambre- dijo Vegeta un poco asqueado de la idea.

-Que decepción- murmuró el rey saiyajin mirando su comida –parece que nunca voy a probar la carne humana...- todos lo miraron sorprendidos, pero después rieron al pensar que se trataba de otra broma por parte del saiyajin mas mayor… -¿Por qué se ríen?

La noche continuó amena, todos se reían y contaban diversas anécdotas de su vida, sobre todo el rey Vegeta, y su hijo escuchaba muy atentamente cada una de las palabras de su padre. También contaron diversos chistes, completamente ajenos de que Bra y Pan se encontraban jugando cerca de la hoguera que formaron para preparar la comida y que hubiese un poco de luz.

Al final de la noche, Goku, Milk, Gohan y Videl, con una dormida Pan, se despidieron de sus amigos mientras volvían a sus casas ya que era demasiado tarde. El día fue fabuloso y digno de recordar, pero lamentablemente ya había acabado.

* * *

-¿Te gusta nuestra familia, abuelito?- le preguntó Bra, una vez estaban todos en casa de nuevo. Ya era muy tarde, pero la niña se había negado irse a dormir… no sin acabar una cosa primero. Ella le tendió una hoja y Vegeta la agarró arqueando las cejas. –hice un nuevo dibujo de toda nuestra familia… este eres tú- ella señaló un garabato.

-Esta… esta muy bien dibujado- dijo sudando un poco. Bra sonrió contenta.

-Y esta soy yo, Trunks, mamá, papá, Pan, Videl, Gohan, Goku, Milk y Goten- los fue señalando uno a uno. Vegeta estaba un poco impresionado de que hubiesen entrado todos en el mismo trozo de papel, aunque estaban un poco pegados entre ellos. También vio que en la parte de arriba del dibujo ella había escrito con una caligrafía justificable para su edad: "Mi familia perfectamente imperfecta". No había duda de que Bra era mucho más inteligente que cualquier joven de su edad. –Es para ti.- le dijo, sonriendo con inocencia.

-Gracias- le respondió, mientras la alzaba entre sus brazos, y la abrazaba. Sin darse cuenta de que en todo momento, Bulma los estuvo observando, muy contenta. Pero lo que ella no sabía, era que Vegeta también lo hizo.

-Parece que mi horóscopo tenía razón- se dijo para si misma mientras se acercaba a su hija –ya es hora de dormir, Bra.

-¿Qué? nooo- se quejo mientras se aferraba a su abuelo -¿puedo quedarme un poco mas, mami?

-Has caso a tu madre- le dijo le rey Vegeta, mientras se la pasaba a Bulma. –Buenas noches.- se despidió.

-Buenas noches, abuelito- dijo resignada mientras se tallaba los ojos y bostezaba adorablemente. Bulma se despidió también de Vegeta con un "buenas noches", se llevo a la niña de cinco años a su habitación antes de que cayese dormida en sus brazos.

Vegeta salió, encontrándose con su padre -¿Cuándo te marcharas?- preguntó directamente, bajo tu típica mascara de completa indiferencia.

-No lo se, pero seguramente pronto… el deseo, como dijo tu hija, solo durará un día.- respondió, mientras se dirigía a la recamara que le había asignado Bulma hacia unos momentos. –por cierto, hijo, tienes una muy buena familia, cuídala…- Vegeta asintió a su progenitor.

-Padre- dijo, provocando que el saiyajin mas mayor detuviera su avance, pero sin darse la vuelta – Sobre lo que dije antes… de que tú no pertenecías a mi familia… mentí.

-Lo sé- le respondió sencillamente –pero es agradable oírtelo decir.- los dos se fueron definitivamente a sus recamaras. Hoy había sido un día un poco agotador.

El rey Vegeta no sabía cuando se marcharía exactamente, él se sentó en la cama mientras contemplaba el dibujo de su nieta. La verdad es que se podía ir tranquilo sabiendo que su hijo estaba teniendo una muy buena vida en la tierra.

Hoy había sido un día inolvidable… y el mejor que tuvo en toda su vida.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Vegeta fue el primero en levantarse. El saiyajin salió sigilosamente de su cama para no despertar a su esposa, y se vistió con su traje saiyajin, había pasada cierto tiempo desde la última vez que se lo puso. El príncipe salio del cuarto, y por algún motivo termino en la entrada de la habitación donde había pasado la noche su padre, él ya sabía que detrás de esa puerta no le esperaba nada mas que la soledad. Pero sin embargo, decidió entrar.

Como esperaba, no había rastros de su padre por ningún sitio. Vegeta se sentó en la cama, contemplando las paredes de la recámara como si fueran las cosas mas interesantes que había visto en su vida, y por primera vez, notó como el planeta tierra lo había contagiado con el paso del tempo con esa incurable enfermedad llamada humanidad, permitiéndole sentir unos extraños sentimientos en su interior que no sabía como exteriorizar. De pronto, Vegeta vio que sobre la almohada de la cama había una carta. Él la agarró, esas seguramente serían las últimas palabras de su padre. Sin vacilar. Abrió la hoja cuidadosamente doblada, y leyó…

_Hijo, Estoy seguro que me iré dentro de poco tiempo, y no quiero dejar ningún cabo suelo con esta oportunidad que hoy me han brindado… al principio de este día, yo odiaba completamente estar en la tierra, hasta el momento en que supe que tu estabas aquí, y también el resto de mi, antes, desconocida familia… Yo no sabía valorar lo que tenía hasta que llego este día, este inolvidable día, y una pequeña semi-saiyajin me abrió los ojos, explicándome, a mí, un saiyajin con muchos mas años de experiencia en el campo de la vida, lo que significaba una verdadera familia… esa fue una valiosa lección que nunca voy a olvidar. Recuerda lo que te dije… cuida a tu familia, solo vas a tener una. Y siempre estaré orgulloso de ti._

_Vegeta._

Vegeta tenía en sus manos, la prueba física de que lo de ayer no fue ningún sueño. Nunca había pensado que su padre pudiera llegar a expresarse de esa forma, pero también tenía la ironía de que fue a través de una carta.

-Te voy a extrañar, papá- mormuró mientras volvía a doblar la carta, exactamente como estaba antes. En ese momento, pudo ver como tres cabezas se asomaban por la puerta para fisgonear.

-¿Y el abuelito?- preguntó Bra entrando a la habitación y sentándose al lado de su padre, por lo visto ella había olvidado que su propio deseo solo duraría un día.

-Se fue, hija- respondió Bulma sentándose también al lado de ella, abrazándola.

-Me habría gustado que se hubiese quedado mas tiempo- Trunks se sentó al lado de su padre, intentando ocultar completamente la tristeza en su voz.

-¡Abuelitooo!, no, todavía no se puede haber ido ¡seguro que se escondió! ¡Abuelito, sal!- lo llamaba frenéticamente Bra mientras intentaba escapar del abrazo de su madre para buscarlo.

-Bra, shhh- Bulma la abrazó todavía más estrictamente contra su pecho, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su marido. –Yo también lo extraño- admitió ella de repente, al borde de las lágrimas, pero las contuvo completamente, ya tenía suficiente con su hija llorando.

-Abuelitooo, nooooo- Bra se aferró todavía más a su madre, y enterró su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, sollozando. Vegeta paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bulma, acariciando la cabeza de Bra en el proceso, y pasó el otro brazo alrededor de Trunks.

_Siempre cuidaré a mi familia padre, siempre. _Se juró a si mismo. Él bien sabía que el dolor de pérdida que estaba experimentando su familia era pasajero, pero aún así, muy doloroso. _Algún día nos volveremos a ver, papá…_

_**¡Fin!**_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia familiar :) No se si puedo llegar a considerarla un UA, por que esta historia transcurrió entre Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball GT, y lo que ocurrió entre estas dos grandes sagas es todo un misterio, solo les digo que disfrute en muchos niveles escribiéndola, y espero que les haya agradado leerla ;)**

**Mordisquitos_PixieGirl**


End file.
